


Trading Places

by Chara (chrk)



Series: better together [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Christmas Eve, F/M, Post-Break Up, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrk/pseuds/Chara
Summary: Quando il Direttore ha assegnato i turni della notte di Natale, Daisy si è sentita mancare la terra sotto i piedi: non l’ha mai passata con Robbie nemmeno quanto stavano insieme, per cui ritrovarsi a condividere lo spazio stretto di un’auto scomoda è sembrata una punizione ingiusta persino per lei.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: better together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Trading Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AThousandSuns1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/gifts).



> La storia è stata scritta per l'event natalizio del gruppo Facebook [We Are Out For Prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/) con il prompt _“Daisy/Robbie, crime!AU – passano la notte di Natale a pedinare un criminale”_ di [AThousandSuns](https://www.facebook.com/AThousandSunsFanwriter/).

“Cosa stiamo facendo?”

Daisy alza gli occhi al cielo, incredula e spazientita. “Togliti quel palo, Reyes, e smettila di farmi la stessa domanda a intervalli regolari di sei minuti e mezzo.”

Lo sguardo di Robbie è inflessibile, quando la inchioda sul sedile del passeggero come se non ci avesse già passato le scorse sei ore. “Cosa stiamo facendo, Johnson?”

Con un gesto rapido Daisy porta il bicchiere di caffè bollente a coprire il sorriso che non è riuscita a fermare, e prega tra sé che Robbie non se ne sia accorto. “Ci stiamo scambiando qualche opinione cinefila per far passare questa Vigilia noiosa, sono cose che si fanno tra amici.”

“Sbagliato, stiamo lavorando.” Robbie stringe la mano guantata sul volante, e il crepitio di pelle contro pelle stride in modo quasi doloroso nel silenzio dell’abitacolo. “E non siamo amici.”

Daisy posa il bicchiere mezzo pieno in bilico sul cruscotto, guadagnandosi uno sguardo terrificante – l’ennesimo. A ricambiare con un sorriso conciliante, però, non vuole proprio provarci. Dopotutto, sa bene con chi ha a che fare, e nemmeno può negare a se stessa che l’ultima frase di Robbie non le abbia fatto male.

Quando il Direttore ha assegnato i turni della notte di Natale, Daisy si è sentita mancare la terra sotto i piedi: non l’ha mai passata con Robbie nemmeno quanto stavano insieme, per cui ritrovarsi a condividere lo spazio stretto di un’auto scomoda è sembrata una punizione ingiusta persino per lei.

“So che stiamo lavorando,” risponde dopo qualche minuto, quando il silenzio comincia a farsi pesante, “ma non parliamo con gli occhi, non—”

Daisy s’interrompe, ringraziando che il vecchio Boris, quel bastardo che stanno tallonando da settimane, abbia scelto proprio quel momento per uscire dal locale insieme a una nuvola di fumo giallastro. _La verità è che abbiamo sempre parlato soltanto con gli occhi_ , si dice, ed è sicura che anche Robbie abbia pensato la stessa cosa. Chissà come avrebbe reagito, se il loro uomo non avesse fatto la sua entrata proprio in quel momento.

“Stavolta lo prendiamo.” La voce di Robbie è tagliente, determinata, concentrata, e Daisy si perde a guardare il suo profilo. Ripensa alla conversazione che hanno avuto poco fa – o meglio, che lei ha cercato di intavolare, prima di essere zittita in quel modo – e per un momento non le importa che Boris stia per finire dietro le sbarre: scambierebbe volentieri le loro vite come in _Una poltrona per due_ , pur di non dover sentire la presenza feroce di Robbie Reyes mischiata all’aria che respira, che sembra farle solo male.

Così, mentre Robbie sposta le dita sulla chiave, pronto a girarla per partire all’inseguimento, Daisy riprende in mano il bicchiere, osservando le goccioline tremolanti di caffè sul coperchio per un solo istante, prima di tornare sulla figura sgraziata di Boris.

Il motore ruggisce piano e, sotto il sedile di Daisy, sembra mandare una richiesta d’aiuto, stremato per il freddo. Quando Robbie le fa scivolare in grembo anche il proprio bicchiere, in un gesto così domestico da lasciarla senza fiato, il desiderio di diventare una criminale solo per sfuggire a quella tortura si fa ancora più forte.

L’inseguimento prosegue placido, l’auto che procede lenta senza destare sospetti a causa della troppa neve sulla strada. Quando si infilano in un parcheggio, ancora più a fatica, Daisy tiene lo sguardo fisso sul riflesso di Boris nello specchietto, per non dover vedere come i muscoli del collo di Robbie si tendono durante la manovra – come il suo braccio si aggrappa al suo sedile, sfiorandole i capelli.

Quando dopo pochi istanti scendono dall’auto, abbracciati per fingersi amanti felici la notte di Natale, Boris li degna appena di un’occhiata prima di sparire, ignaro, in un vicolo buio che a breve diventerà la sua trappola.

Robbie scivola via dalla sua stretta, e Daisy sprofonda in un freddo che non ha nulla a che vedere con la neve. Eppure, mentre si lasciano inghiottire dalla stessa oscurità e intravedono il sorriso osceno di Boris illuminato dalla luce traballante di un albergo a ore, Daisy scopre che, nonostante tutto, non è ancora pronta a gettare la spugna.

Così strofina la punta bagnata dello stivale contro il polpaccio di Robbie, per richiamare la sua attenzione e suscitare una reazione qualsiasi. “Sicuro che non scambieresti la tua noiosa vita in appostamento con la sua?” chiede maliziosa, un cenno eloquente del capo in direzione dell’albergo.

Robbie la guarda per un istante che sembra troppo lungo, il volto per metà nascosto, ma Daisy riesce comunque a distinguere un sorriso riluttante sulle sue labbra – ed eccolo, eccolo di nuovo mentre parla con gli occhi. Quando estrae la pistola dalla fondina, togliendo la sicura con un gesto che risuona nel silenzio ovattato della notte innevata, il guizzo del suo sogghigno sembra dare un’anteprima di ciò che sta per accadere.

“ _Una poltrona per due_ è sopravvalutato, comunque,” sussurra mentre si avvia verso l’albergo. “Tra dieci minuti sarai d’accordo con me.”


End file.
